Lure
Lure '''is a very useful and highly recommended choice of gag. The Lure Gag track is able for the first time while in Donald's Dock. Lure also brings Cogs closer to you. Now why the heck would you want to do that? Luring a cog means you freeze a cog for 2-15 turns in battle, depending on the level of the gag, meaning it will not attack. During this frozen state the cog won't be able to attack. Attacking a lured cog will wake it up again, so you want to make sure that you kill the cog you're aiming for - or if that is impossible to only wake up one cog again at a time. There are gags that lure a single cog as well as group lures. The lower level lures have a very low accuracy making it harder to level up. Using a trap will help your lure hit better. You have a better chance at luring a level 12 cog with the max group lure than you do with a lower level one. It also seems like group lure and single lure are separate from each other, meaning if one member of your team uses a group lure that fails you can still successfully hit with a single lure at the same time. You won't gain any experience at all from luring if no attacks have been made on the cogs before they wake by themselves. If you single lure a cog, you have to attack him before he wakes up by himself. If you lure a group you only have to make sure that one cog in the group gets attacked for it to count. You can't use Drop on a lured cog unless someone wakes that cog up first by attacking. The reason you can't hit with Drop is that a lured cog takes a step forward when being lured and the Drop gag will hit behind the cog instead of on top of him. You also can't Trap a cog that is already lured. All other gags will always hit a lured cog since he won't be awake and aware of you attacking him. There is one exception though. If not all the cogs are lured your sound can on rare occasions miss. If your Sound misses it won't wake the cogs up - since they didn't hear it! Luring is a good strategy to use when you can't kill all cogs at once. If it hits you are making sure that you won't be attacked by the cogs. Also, if lure hits you are sure that any attack on the lured cog will hit. This makes lure essential when soloing buildings, especially since you can't heal yourself unless you have a well-trained doodle. Luring is also a very good strategy when having members in your team with low laff points since you can lower the risk of them being attacked by multiple cogs at once - sending them to the playground sad. Another advantage to luring a cog is that you can get a lure bonus on attacks. Lure Bonus Throw and Squirt give 50% more damage when used on a lured cog. The lure bonus is not a guarantee, but it will work most of the time. The bonus will always work on street cogs. In buildings, all the cogs that are already on that floor will have the bonus. The lure bonus will not work on any cog from the elevator unless there is only one cog or all the cogs from the elevator have been defeated except one. In boss battles, there will be bonuses for the first cogs that come out. The rest of the cogs follow the same rules as the building cogs. They will not have the bonus unless only one cog comes out or all of the ones that come out are defeated except one. For Factories, Mints, DA Office, and Cog Golf Courses in all battles, the cog on the right will always have the bonus while the other cogs will not. There are often times when a cog who is not supposed to have the bonus gets it. It is unknown if this is a glitch and should not be expected. '''Note: If the lure is organic, it has a better accuracy (Medium). Trivia *Excluding Toon-Up Gags, Lure Gags do not damage Cogs. *In the Speedchat, it has a phrase saying "Don't use sound on lured cogs", a meaning that for toons that don't have chat can know. *Lure is the only Gag Track that increases in Accuracy when Organic. *It is unknown why Dollar Bills (Cog Catchers) stun cogs.﻿ *A lot of four gag ubers use a strategy by luring a cog and then throw a pie at it. *When multiple lure gags are used in the same round, the Cogs stay lured longer. Category:Gags Category:Lure Gags Category:Low Accuracy Gags Category:members only